Hunting is very popular in the United States, and thousands of people expend significant amounts of time, money, and physical effort in pursuit of game animals. Upon completing a successful hunt, a hunter faces the prospect of having to skin and dress a large animal carcass, often in cold and damp weather and typically after a long and tiring day. While field dressing can be an important part of the hunting experience, for most hunters it is not always the most enjoyable one. The butchering of what may be a heavy and unwieldy animal carcass is, therefore, a task that typically requires excellent tools to minimize work.
A hunter needs a very sharp knife to cut through the hide of an animal carcass. The knife, to be effective for prolonged periods of use, must be kept sharp and free of sticky grime. What is equally important is that the hunter be able to lift, manipulate, and otherwise handle the carcass comfortably and safely as the knife cuts the hide and the meat from bone. It would save time and effort if blade sharpening and carcass manipulating could be achieved through the use of a single tool that is safe and easy to handle even in the presence of slippery blood, animal fat, and ambient dirt. Unfortunately, no tool is presently available that can accomplish these tasks.